Six Is Perfect
by Crazyanimelover1289
Summary: A series of one-shots based on the OT6 Ryoma, Kunimitsu, Syuusuke, Seiichi, Genichiro, and Atobe . Current One-Shot: A mass murderer is in the Atobe Mansion while Ryoma is alone in the room getting ready for bed… What is our little prodigy to do? Read and find out ;
1. 1: Celebration

Writer: Crazyanimelover1289

Beta: MintLeafeon

Author's note: Hey, sorry this is a day late. I was flying to Colorado and had no net to put it up. Plus… well, I was tired when the net was up at midnight Q_Q Shoot jet lag people. I had nothing to do with it. Well, better late than never neh~?

Word: Celebrate

Summary: Ryoma tries to set up a romantic celebration, but the only problem is his lovers won't leave long enough to do so! So what's the poor prodigy to do? Why, ask for help from one of his most trusted friends~. So… what will his friend do~?

* * *

"Ryo-chan, why can't you get Karupin~?" Syuusuke asked, putting on a fake pout.

"Because I have to finish talking to the vet Syuusuke… is something _wrong_ with my cat?" Ryoma asked, eying him suspiciously.

"Nothing is wrong Ryo-chan, just wondering~." Syuusuke smiled, walking out of the room. When he closed the door, he opened his cerulean eyes with both worry and anger. "Find that cat…" he ordered his lover.

"Syuu, Ore-sama has looked everywhere… and Ore-sama can't find that mangy feline anywhere…" Keigo complained.

"Hey, I just saw Karu-chan run out of the estate…" Seiichi warned, turning around the corner huffing and puffing.

"WHAT?" the diva and tensai exclaimed. The three ran out of the estate toward town, panicking at the thought of what Ryoma might do if they didn't get his cat back.

The three ran into town, fireworks shooting off, when they spotted the two stoics of their relationship. "Have you seen Karupin?" Keigo asked, yelling over the fireworks.

"She ran off somewhere…" Kunimitsu answered.

"MROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!" They all turned to the source of the voice, and their eyes widened.

"Found her…" Genichiro muttered.

"MROW!" Karupin meowed one more time, before the Roman Candle Fireworks shot at them.

"OW! YOU HIT ORE-SAMA! YOU MANGY FELINE!" Keigo yelled, steam fuming out of his ears. Or was that smoke? We'll never know.

"MROW!" Karupin meowed happily, feeling like she just succeeded in winning an Olympic Gold Medal. (1)

"Now now Karu-chan… it's not nice to hit your master's lover in the leg with a firework." Seiichi glared, picking up the small feline his youngest lover cherished so much.

"Thank you…" Keigo muttered, rubbing his leg.

"Next time, hit him in the face~!" Seiichi added.

"HEY!" Keigo yelled as Seiichi placed the Himalayan Cat into the cat carrier.

"Let's take Karu-chan back… Ryoma's going to throw a fit if we don't…" Syuusuke muttered, rubbing his neck from the hour long cat chase.

The five lovers walked back to the Atobe Mansion, ready to keel over. A twin pair of maids smiled and bowed as they opened the door for the five male tennis players.

"Hey brat, we have your annoying feline companion!" Keigo yelled out, a bit peeved at the entire situation.

"Oh! Master Ryoma said when you return to simply bring the carrier up to the room he's in. He's currently on the rooftop finishing everything up," another maid said with a bow before leaving to tend to other matters.

"Does Ryoma seem happy to you?" Kunimitsu asked as they walked to the roof after dropping Karupin off.

"He has seemed somewhat happier lately …" Seiichi muttered, putting a hand on the doorknob. He turned the golden doorknob and gestured for the others to enter. The five walked up the stairs to the rooftop and gaped at what they saw.

The room was covered in silver drapes, the roof open, stars shining down on the world, laminating the room. Ryoma sat on a white couch, a smile carved on his face as he slept peacefully. Ryoma was curled up on the couch, hugging a box wrapped in red, white, and blue paper.

"Ryo-chan… did he set all this up?" Syuusuke asked.

"I would think so… he hates asking for help from people," Genichiro reminded him as they walked up to the boy on the couch.

"Ryo-chan… Ryo-chan, we're back," Seiichi whispered gently into said boy's ears. Ryoma's eyes fluttered open, exhaustion fogging his vision.

"Ryoma… what's all this for?" Kunimitsu asked.

"Ah, well, I thought that since it was the Fourth of July in America… it'd be nice to celebrate it together… like what a family would do…" Ryoma muttered, rubbing the back of his head nervously as he looked at the ground, avoiding the stares.

Seiichi hugged him from behind, while Syuusuke sat by his feet, rubbing his hair gently. "Brat… just being with you is enough to make us happy…" Keigo told him, kneeling in front of the smaller prodigy.

"H-Here… a present to you guys… from me…" Ryoma told them, holding out the present. Genichiro gently took hold of the present and opened up the wrapped up package. Inside the box was a diamond encrusted picture frame with a hand drawing by Ryoma himself. (2)

"Ryoma… this is us…" Kunimitsu noted, taking the picture out of the box. Ryoma blushed and looked away, muttering something.

"What was that Ryo-chan~?" Syuusuke asked, moving closer to the boy's face.

"I just thought it'd be nice to give you something you can't buy… although I'm not good at art…" Ryoma added on.

"Let us show you our favorite form of art when it comes to you," Genichiro said, picking up the small, thin boy. Ryoma felt himself being lowered onto a bed, and blushed beet red.

"E-Eto…" Ryoma started only to be cut off by Keigo's lips upon his own.

"Just learn when to shut up and enjoy yourself brat," Keigo muttered on his lips, causing Ryoma to smirk.

"Oh, I think I'll be making some noise." Ryoma smiled seductively, pulling himself up with Keigo. "And these noises I'm sure you'll be dying to hear." (3)

* * *

1 - Beta Note: Way to go Karu-chan~! Heehee~

2 - Beta Note: Dang… expensive looking and personal… Way to go boy!

3 - Beta Note: . . . . KYA! Hot! *faints*


	2. 2: Fear

Writer: Crazyanimelover1289

Beta: MintLeafeon

Author's Note: yeah, I'm back in my hometown on a good computer! Hopefully this will make you all happy. I'm just going to warn you ahead of time, most of these stories will be OT6-centric, but will mostly involve Ryoma or about Ryoma. Yes, a lot of bad things happen to Ryoma… or good things happen… ALSO! If there's a certain prompt you'd like me to write to, I'd be happy to do so. Just give me a word (Chapter Titles are 1 word) and a summary of the one-shot (Prompt). If there's an outline, go ahead and send that too… but that's only if you want it to be a certain way. ANYWAYS, hope you enjoy~ I had fun writing this after 3 HOURS of children's torture… -.-

Rating: T (Just in Case)

Word: Fear

Summary: What? Ryoma? Scared? Stop joking… wait, you aren't joking? Dear god…

* * *

"It's just lightning… nothing more… it'll go away soon… if not, I can always find someone… maid or lover… I don't - AH!" Ryoma was cut off in the middle of his ranting by a loud rumble of lightning right by the Atobe mansion. "It's just lightning… it's just lightning… MAID!" Ryoma screamed, calling for someone right when another lightning struck down.

"Yes master Ryoma?" a maid asked, rushing into the room worried for the youngest master of the mansion.

"I-I'm scared…" Ryoma muttered loud enough so the maid could hear him.

"Would you like me to get your lovers?" she asked, about to do just what she asked.

"N-No… they aren't home…" Ryoma remembered that Syuusuke and Seiichi left for a plant convention, Kunimitsu and Genichiro were off buying more books, and Atobe was out buying half of Japan most likely. He just said he was going shopping, but Ryoma hated explaining Atobe's shopping method. (1)

"Actually, I was informed they had just returned not long ago. The storm sent everyone home because of high storm waters…" the maid said, passing on the information she was given.

"C-Could you g-get t-them?" Ryoma asked only to cringe at another crash of lightning by his room.

"Of course master Ryoma." The maid bowed, running off to get his lovers.

Ryoma sat there, enjoying the silence of the storm, until a tree was hit by lightning, and it fell on the mansion. (2)

**Living Room**

"I can't believe the convention was canceled all for some rain and lightning…" Seiichi sighed, sitting down on the couch suited for ten people.

"Saa, I wonder how Ryo-chan is doing…" Syuusuke muttered under his breath, also sitting down.

"He's probably fast asleep," Kunimitsu answered, sitting down next to the sadistic tensai.

"Tch, the brat sleeps too much," Keigo muttered, sitting between Seiichi and Syuusuke.

"He's still small, sleeping may actually be good for his height," Genichiro reminded the diva.

"True… the brat is small…" Keigo muttered.

"But he's so cute when he's small." Syuusuke pouted.

"I agree with Syuu. Ryo-chan is cute~," Seiichi drawled with a smile. At that moment, the same maid from earlier ran into the room as fast as she could.

"What's the rush?" Genichiro asked.

"Master Ryoma was in his room, and he was scared of the thunder and lightning! Lightning hit a tree, and the tree fell on master Ryoma's room!" she yelled, all in one breath.

"Wait, what?" Keigo asked. "Is Ryoma hurt?"

"I'm not sure. I hurried to get you five in case something did happen," the maid told them, worried for the youngest. The five quickly stood up and hurried to the room in a full-on sprint.

**With Ryoma**

Ryoma sat on the hard wood floor, trapped by the tree's branches, his body shivering out of pure terror. "Please… someone… help me…" he muttered. He didn't care if he was acting like a scared little kid who couldn't take care of himself. He was terrified! (3) (4)

"Ryo-chan!" Said boy's head shot up, tears streaming from his eyes. He knew that voice!

"Syu? SYU!" Ryoma yelled, hope flooding his body.

"Ryo-chan, are you alright?"

"I-I don't know… I'm stuck! The tree is keeping me from moving!" Ryoma panicked, trying to pull his leg out.

"Kuni, Gen, think you can pull open the branches?" Seiichi asked. "Just big enough for Syu to slip through and help Ryo-chan out."

"Sure…" Ryoma heard a rustle, and the tree increased the pressure on his leg.

"ITE!" Ryoma cried out, feeling something jabbing his leg.

"Ryo-chan, are you okay?" Ryoma looked up and saw Syuusuke right in front of him.

"I-It's crushing my leg…" Ryoma muttered softly. Syuusuke picked up the branch, and Ryoma scurried out faster than a mouse being chased by a cat. Syuusuke hurried over to Ryoma, and knelt down to check on him.

Ryoma was about to say something when a loud crash of thunder sent Ryoma into another wrack of sobs. Ryoma threw himself at Syuusuke, tears pouring down his face. "I-I want out of here…" Ryoma begged.

"Come on Ryo-chan… I'll help you out." Syuusuke smiled comfortingly, picking up the smaller prodigy into his arms. "Just close your eyes… I'll get us out of here," he promised, walking back to the opening that Kunimitsu and Genichiro kept open. He quickly passed Ryoma through the opening to Keigo. Ryoma quickly latched onto the diva's shirt.

"He's cold as ice…" Keigo stated as he put a hand on his youngest lover's forehead.

"We need to get him to our shared bedroom," Kunimitsu suggested, closing the branches after Syuusuke crawled out.

"Right… I hope he'll be okay…" Seiichi stated, looking at the traumatized boy.

**The Next Morning**

Ryoma opened his eyes and looked around. He tried to pick himself up and stand up from the bed, but any weight on his left leg sent shots of pain up his body. "Don't move Ryo-chan…" a voice told him, a pair of hands pushing him down.

"Seiichi…" Ryoma muttered, looking at the blue-haired captain of Rikkaidai.

"We were worried sick when the maid told us what had happened…" Seiichi told him, lying down on Ryoma's left side.

"I would think so… but… I was too scared…" Ryoma muttered, cuddling into his chest.

"Ryo-chan… you don't need to be scared to tell us you're afraid of storms… if anything, we'd be happy you need someone to cuddle with… it gives us more reasons to be with you." Seiichi smiled, running a hand through the smaller's emerald locks.

"You just want any reason to hold me…" Ryoma muttered under his breath with a small pout.

"Well… had you been sitting anywhere else… we wouldn't be able to hold you anymore…" Seiichi muttered, hugging him tightly as the fear of possibly losing Ryoma resurfaced.

"Seiichi…"

"Just… promise me you'll always be with us?" Seiichi asked, cutting Ryoma off before he could utter another word.

"…I promise…" Ryoma said with a small smile. "And promise me something?"

"Depends… what would that be?" Seiichi asked, pulling away from Ryoma to look into his big, golden eyes.

"Will you always love me?" Ryoma asked, looking up at him slightly.

"Ryo-chan… you don't even need to ask," Seiichi stated, hugging the small, frail boy next to him.

"Where are the others?" Ryoma asked, looking around the room. He saw Karupin sleeping at his feet and gently pet her soft, silky fur.

"They're making us dinner," Seiichi told him, picking Ryoma up bridal style. Ryoma blushed beet red and looked at his blue haired lover. "Shall we join them? They were just as worried," He informed with a gentle, happy smile.

"…I'd love that," Ryoma admitted, allowing his head to rest on the chest of his lover. "…thank you."

"We'll do anything for the ones we love." (5) (6)

* * *

1 – Beta Note: I guess they can be a little eccentric… but that's why we love him anyway right Ryo-chan~? LVQ~?

2 – Beta Note: Uh oh… that can't be good…

3 – Beta Note: I would be freaking out like no tomorrow in this case!

4 – Author's note: I KNOW! Same here~

5 – Beta Note: Kya! That's adorable and sweet! Awwww~ I'm gonna faint because of the cuteness~

6 – Author's Note: Hopefully most of these one-shots end with either cute, happy, or dramatic endings~ XD


	3. 3: Mouse

Writer: Crazyanimelover1289

Beta: MintLeafeon

Author's Note (From when I wrote this): My mom chose the third chapter out of all the prompts I had. XD I couldn't choose out of about 36 prompts, so shoot me Q_Q not really! This is short, hopefully cute. But then again, the stories range in length, sooooooooooo, hopefully you enjoy~ Again, requests are nice~

Present Moment Author's Note: Yeah... I finally decided to get on my lazy butt and DO something with my time... besides reading other stories XD I had this already made, like, when I first created this story. Sorry it's been so long, but Fanfic just didn't wanna submit my document into my 'Document Manager' place... gomen everyone! *Bows* Hope you enjoy!

Warning: Yaoi, mice/mouse, Atobe's annoying attitude... kind of... OOC-ness...?

Rating: K+

Word: Mouse

Summary: "Monkey King… it's just a mouse! It won't hurt you-!" / "RYO-CHAN!"

* * *

"ORE-SAMA DEMANDS THAT MOUSE GETS OUT OF THIS HOUSE!" Keigo shouted, loud enough to send Sasquatch into hiding. (1)

"Monkey King! Stop complaining! It's just a little mouse! It can't do shit!" Ryoma yelled, gesturing to the two-inch long mouse sitting on the chandelier above him.

Syuusuke and Seiichi were both sitting on the couch enjoying the fight between the two, smirking like the sadists they truly were.

Kunimitsu and Genichiro both sighed and resumed speaking about the most recent books they had read.

"Brat! Stop calling Ore-sama by that horrendous name of yours!" Keigo yelled.

"It's a mouse! We can call someone to pick it up tomorrow! It's not going anywhere!" Ryoma shouted.

"Brat! Just let Ore-sama catch that damn mouse!" Keigo shouted back.

"Monkey King! It's just a mouse! It won't hurt you-!" Ryoma was cut off by Keigo tackling him to the ground. The chandelier crashed where he had just been standing, the mouse rolling over unconscious.

"RYO-CHAN! KEI-CHAN!" Seiichi and Syuusuke both yelled, running over to their two arrogant lovers.

"Brat… er… Ryoma… are you okay?" Keigo asked, looking down at his lover.

"Never mind… get the mouse…" Ryoma muttered, slightly dizzy from his head slamming into the ground from the tackle.

"Already have it," Genichiro stated, holding up the mouse inside of a small plastic box the maids had given them earlier.

"Are you okay Ryoma?" Kunimitsu asked.

"Thanks to Monk-er… Keigo… yes." Ryoma smiled and stood up shakily. "Thanks Kei-chan…" Ryoma told him, hugging said diva around the waist.

"Awwwwwwwwwww! Ryo-chan's getting all mushy~!" Syuusuke cooed, ruffling said prodigy's emerald hair.

"SHUT UP SYU!" Ryoma snapped, burying his now beet red face into Keigo's shirt.

Keigo chuckled and returned the hug happily. It's not every day the boy became affectionate. (2) (3)

* * *

1 - Beta Note 1: Oh god, that is loud…

2 – Beta Note 2: Awww! That's adorable! I wanna cuddle him now! *cuddles a Ryoma plushie I made as I hand you one*

3 – Author's Note: YAY! *Cuddles the Ryoma plushie happily* Nyan~ *Curls up into a ball*


	4. 4: Mass

Writer: Crazyanimelover1289

Beta: MintLeafeon (Isn't she awesome~?) (1)

Author's Note: Yeah, I was watching America's most Wanted… got this idea… writing it now… this may not be very good because my brain is working on minimal… Zero sleep in the past 35 hours… my arms feel like they're going to drop to my sides any moment, and I feel like I'm going to drop… so again, sorry if it's not that good… not much sleep… little food… little energy… brain not functioning… now I'm repeating everything multiple times and I feel like a complete idiot… again, sorry. (2)

Rating: T

Word: Mass

Summary: A mass murderer is in the Atobe Mansion while Ryoma is alone in the room getting ready for bed… What is our little prodigy to do?

* * *

Ryoma sat on his bed, eyes glued on the largest flat screen Keigo could buy. Ryoma listened to the news lady as he tossed the small plushie mouse for Karupin to chase around.

"Please excuse your program for an emergency announcement. A mass murderer has been going around Japan, killing off young boys for a reason unknown to us. He has recently been spotted near the Atobe Mansion. Hopefully nobody is there because the six main occupants are all young boys, and they may be the next targets. The police forces are on their way to the mansion now to ensure safety for those boys, if they are there." A different news lady spoke after the announcement.

Ryoma heard the crash of a vase down the hall, and rolled his eyes.

"Monkey King, you're such a klutz…" Ryoma called out. Ryoma smirked and waited for the angered response but didn't get one surprisingly.

Karupin hissed and jumped onto Ryoma's lap. Ryoma felt his skin crawl and quickly got off the bed, pulling a random frying pan out. (3) (4) Ryoma hid behind the door, and when he heard the footsteps getting closer, he saw a shadow appear next to him. Ryoma saw a man dressed in black enter the room, brought the pan up, and knocked the man out cold with a quick swing.

Ryoma poked the man, ready to knock him out again at any time. He heard a groan and knocked the man out once more, this time with a hit hard enough to cause a concussion.

"Tch… this is why I hate adults…" Ryoma muttered, poking the body of the man with his foot. He shouldered the frying pan with a smirk on his face.

"MROW!" Karupin meowed, happy her master was okay.

"You know nobody can do shit to me Karupin, unless they're my lovers. I'm too fast for them." Ryoma smirked, jumping when he heard another groan from the man.

Karupin immediately pounced on the man earning a scream from her prey.

"MROOOOOOOOOOOW!" Karupin hissed, clawing and biting the man's face. (5)

"He's not going to be able to feel his face for a looooooooooooong time…" Ryoma muttered to himself. Karupin jumped off the man, strutting back to Ryoma proudly. Ryoma knelt down and pet his little Himalayan cat happily.

"You little brat!" Ryoma backed up into the solid window wall, leading to the balcony, and hid the frying pan. "I'm going to kill you!" Ryoma saw him ready to lunge, and as soon as the man jumped, Ryoma leaped to the right. Ryoma jumped out of the way, chucking his frying pan at the man at full power. Ryoma saw the man duck and swayed uncontrollably from the throw.

The man tackled Ryoma out of the room and smirked as he was now on top of the smaller boy. "You are never going to see the light of day again!" the man yelled, pulling out a knife.

Ryoma felt his heart race as the man brought the knife down toward his head. Ryoma clenched his eyes shut, awaiting his fate. When he opened his eyes a few seconds later, he saw the man being restricted by two policemen.

Ryoma blinked and scurried away, only to be grabbed by another policeman. "Are you okay?" he asked, looking over the small boy.

"Y-Yeah… a-are m-my lovers okay?" Ryoma asked nervously.

"Ask them yourself. They're outside being looked over," the same man stated. Out of the three, he was by far the tallest.

"Are you sure that you're a boy?" the smallest man asked.

"You seem small… and frail…" the middle man asked.

"I AM A BOY THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" Ryoma yelled, becoming light headed from the yelling. He normally didn't yell, so this was a bit much for him.

"Sure you are…" the tallest stated sarcastically. Ryoma pouted and sat in the man's arms as they walked down the hallway. "Come on little girl… there are your boy toys…" The man smirked.

"I AM NOT A LITTLE GIRL! I MAY BE LITTLE COMPARED TO YOUR FAT ASS!" Ryoma screamed at him, tears building up in his eyes.

"You're too girly to be a boy…" The tallest man smirked once more as they walked up to the main room.

"Well I am gay, so that could be one case…" Ryoma muttered to himself, the policemen unable to hear him. The policemen were about to ask a question, but a loud yell of 'RYO-CHAN' and 'RYOMA' cut them off before they had the chance.

"SYU-CHAN! KEI-CHAN! SEI-CHAN! GEN-CHAN! KUNI-CHAN!" Ryoma yelled, squirming out of the man's arms. The man dropped Ryoma on his ass, whistling as if he did nothing. Ryoma glared at the man as he brushed himself off. Finishing the brush off, Ryoma barely had the time to look at the man again before being tackled by his lovers.

"Are you okay?!" they all asked each other at the same time.

"First Ryo-chan… are you alright?" Seiichi asked, putting his hands all over his youngest lovers' body to check for any wounds.

"I-I'm fine… yes jittery and my ass hurts, but besides that I'm fine…" Ryoma muttered, glaring at the tallest police man.

"Wait… WHAT DID THAT MAN DO TO YOU?!" Syuusuke asked, his possessive side possessing him.

"What?" Ryoma asked, thinking about what his lover had meant. "O-OH! N-NO! NOT LIKE THAT! HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT!" Ryoma panicked, hugging Syuusuke around the waist before said tensai could storm off to find the criminal. "THE POLICE MAN JUST DROPPED ME ON MY TAILBONE BEFORE!" Ryoma yelled, being dragged by Syuusuke.

"Wait, what?" Syuusuke asked, looking at the emerald haired prodigy with his cerulean eyes shining dangerously.

"Yeah… he dropped me on purpose… the other two policemen stopped the man before he could stab me with a knife… and the man is… well… I don't know what they did to him…" Ryoma thought out loud.

"Ryoma… why does everything happen to you?" Genichiro asked, hugging the youngest teen.

"Um… you're asking the wrong person…" Ryoma said, before mentally gasping to himself. "You're all hurt!" He realized, grabbing Genichiro's arm, where a small cut was on his right arm. Syuusuke and Keigo both had cuts on their shoulders, and Seiichi had a small slice on his hip. Kunimitsu had a cut on his leg, not deep enough to kill, but like the others, it was at large enough to bleed.

"YOU ALMOST DIED!" Keigo shouted, hugging the smaller boy. Ryoma hugged him back, and sighed into the hug.

The shortest policeman walked up and bowed to the six males. "I do apologize. The man was drunk, but we now have him under arrest. We do hope you five take care of those injuries, and take care of your boyfriend… er… boyfriends. We hope you have a nice day," he said politely.

All three police men began to walk away just as Ryoma remembered the policeman PURPOSELY dropping him onto the ground.

"Also… before they go…" Ryoma started, causing everyone, including the policemen, to look at him. "…that man doesn't believe I'm a boy, so he touched me in places I really didn't want to be touched by anyone but you five…" Ryoma told them, pointing to the taller policeman.

"Wait WHAT?!" the man shouted.

"You did WHAT to our Ryo-chan?!" Syuusuke asked, practically yelling.

Ryoma stood behind Kunimitsu and smirked. Ryoma stuck a tongue out to the man and hugged Kunimitsu around the waist while grabbing Genichiro's wrist as Keigo, Syuusuke and Seiichi lunged on the man, ready to kill him for touching what's theirs. Yes, Ryoma could be _just_ that evil. (6) (7)

* * *

1 – Beta Note: Thank you lol~

2 – Beta Note: With what you have told me? I don't blame you LVQ…

3 – Beta Note: Still… where did he get that from?

4 – Author's Note: If I knew… I would get one.

5 – Beta Note: Go Karu-chan! Claw it to him!

6 – Beta Note: Ooooh~ That man should have known better than picking on Ryoma lol~

7 – Author's Note: Payback's a bitch~

* * *

A/N: So there you have it~ I got a review from Ying Vampire that said he/she (I don't feel comfortable calling anyone a he/she for sure, because I don'tknow people on this website except for Mint-chan) wanted me to update. So I couldn't let him/her down. Hope this satisfies your hunger for OT6~ School is about to start... so... I really don't see any stories happening any time soon, or at least, not until they're all 100% finished, that way for SURE I can update at whatever time.

But yeah! Please review, they are like cookies, I want as many as I can so I can enjoy every choclaty chip inside of them, and the delicious mors-I'm hungry... please review! I need my food. *Heads off to the Kitchen to find some random food to throw in the blender and make a Breakfast smoothy of*


End file.
